DARKNESS 2
by DARKENING SHADOWS
Summary: 3 MONTHS AFTER THE STORY "DARKNESS".M FOR LANGUAGE,BLOOD AND GORE.


DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN K.H.

This story takes place 3 months after the events in DARKNESS.It's from Sora's p.o.v.

* * *

DARKNESS 2

I awoke on the sandy beach of Destiny Islands.The sun was bright yellow and burning extra hot on my dark and sweaty body.

Yeah.I'm still look like a demon.Everyone is afraid of it.

That damned mayor even band me from coming back to the main island.Just because I "frightened little children." Even Riku decided to leave me.So did Selphie,Tidus,and Wakka.I don't care about them anymore anyway.Fuck them all.

Now I only have one person cares about me.

My girlfriend Kairi.

I got up and walked into the secret place.Running my fingers along the walls,I began thinking about how much my life has changed since that storm that came to the islands.  
That's when I realized something,It's because of that storm I transformed into this monster.

The storm awakened the darkness in my heart.

Anger was filling up now.I lost control,and punched the door to this world as hard as I could...

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

I gasped as the door shattered and vanished.

"Whoa...I guess this is good for something after all."

I turned and walked out of the cave, and started to feel dizzy.

Then I fell down...And passed out.

I woke up to see the most gorgeous face I've ever seen.

"Hey Kairi."

"I saw you fall down.You alright?"

I got up started to kiss her very passionately.I slowly backed away.

"I am now."

She started to blush.

"Are you blushing?"

I started teasing her.

"No I'm not!"

She tried to hide it.

"You are suckish at hiding things."

She turned away feeling annoyed.

"Oh you know I love you."

She nodded and grabbed my hand and led me to the beach shore to the shore.

I started to take in the surroundings.

The shining sun,the blue sea,and the icing on the cake,Kairi.All three at once was intoxicating.

I realized my love for Kairi was growing.

I got an idea.I turned to Kairi and gave her a devilish grin.

I grabbed her.She screamed for me to put her down,but I threw her in the water before she could get free.

When she came back up I noticed she looked very pissed with me.

"Now you're going to get it."

She started after me so decided now would be a good time to run away.

She was gaining on me.She tried to tackle me so I jumped up and landed on the top of the tree house.

Kairi and I both had looks of astonishment on our faces.

I noticed I was a much stronger person now.And my strength increased by the hour.

Kairi motioned me to come down.I jumped down from the three-story tree house and landed two feet from Kairi.

"Damn.I could never do these things before."

I took her to the secret place and told her about how I destroyed the door.

She took a step back.

"Sora,baby?"

I noticed she seemed scared.

"What is it?"

She pointed to my right hand,so I looked.

"What the hell?!"

Black smoke was emitting from it and my left arm.

"Holy shit,not again!"

I held my head and ran out of the little cave.Kairi followed.

I stopped and fell to the ground still holding my throbbing head.

"Get away from him Kairi!"

We turned to see Riku and the old gang.(Selphie,Tidus,wakka,Leon,Aireth,Yuffie,and Cloud)

Suddenly my head quit hurting.I got to my feet.

"She's not going anywhere."

Kairi got behind me.

"We're taking her for her safe..."

"Shut the fuck up Leon!"

Everyone seemed to be getting chills from my anger.Everyone but Kairi,whom was calm.

"She's safe with me.And if any of you even touch her...**I WILL SLAUGHTER YOU ALL!!**"

"And I'm in total control of my powers now,Cloud.So zip it!"

"You can read minds now?"

"Yes Kai."

"Enough!She's coming with us now."

"Then you've condemned yourselves to death!"

Kairi ran and hid somewhere.

"Time to die!"

I shot black beams out of my fingers-tips and shredded Aireth and Selphie.

Their guts and blood all over the place.

I licked my "stained" lips.

"Double down.Six left."

I laughed like a mental patient.

Leon got out a magnum(a gun that looks like,but is stronger than a pistol)  
but before he could fire,I kicked his head and snapped his neck.The gun hit the ground and fired at Tidus in the fore-head.

"I thought this would be a challenge.Silly me."

I turned to slice Wakka in half.

The blood of all my kills was all over the the once beautiful sandy beach.

I looked to see only Riku,Yuffie,and Cloud were left standing.

I appeared right in front of Yuffie and ran my hand through her chest and ripped her heart out.

Riku and Cloud watched as I ate the heart.

"I forgot how good it tasted."

Riku was on my left,Cloud on my right,both about to swipe their blades.

I jumped to dodge,then cut off there heads.

I glanced at a crawling Leon.

I shot dark lightning out of my hands until he died.

Kairi came out of hiding and pointed to a ship.It had The King,Queen,Donald and Goofy aboard.

I formed a ball of deadly energy and shot it to the ship,destroyed it instantly.

"Thats it."

I was spun around by Kairi.

She started kissing me roughly.

"Now no one can separate us again.Destroy this."

She handed me a blue-gray remote.I crushed it.

"What was this?"

"I made it.It was the mind-control remote I was using on you."

"You dirty and crazy bitch!I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Our lips met again.

* * *

REVIEWS!!


End file.
